Wireless communication systems typically employ one or more modulation schemes to communicate voice, data, and control information between the base station and a mobile terminal. A wireless communication system can be global system for mobile-communication (GSM). The Enhanced Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) has been defined as a transitional standard between second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless standards, but their problems can also impact fourth generation (4G) standards, long term evolution (LTE), or high speed packet access (HSPA). The communication sequences must be decoded from frequency transmissions.
In cellular mobile communications systems like GSM/EDGE, co-channel interference (CCI) from cells using the same frequencies at the considered cell is an important capacity limiting factor. Since there are a limited number of available carriers, a more aggressive frequency reuse pattern has to be applied to augment the achievable throughput. The capacity of the system becomes interference-limited.
In such conditions, capacity increases can be obtained by enhanced algorithms in the mobile terminals, which are capable of operating in a more hostile interference scenario. This has brought new interests in interference cancellation techniques in mobile terminals. Efficient interference suppression can be achieved by multiple receive antennas, but due to the compact design of the modern mobile terminals and cost considerations, implementation can be inefficient or too large to include in a personal electronic device, such as a cellular telephone or personal digital assistant.
Thus, a need still remains for a wireless communication system with interference mitigation mechanism to reduce the complexity of managing the error rate caused by an interference channel. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.